Trailer del Angel de la muerte y la niña inexpresiva
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Zack el destripador, un asesino del gobierno sin recuerdos de su pasado tiene ahora tiene una responsabilidad muy grande, cuidar a una niña inexpresiva mientra que al mismo tiempo debe recordar su pasado en Kuoh. Crossover de satsuriku no tenshi y Dxd Zack foster/issei y Rachel gardner


Trailer

El ángel de la muerte y la niña inexpresiva

Vemos a alguien caminar por la oscuridad de Kuoh, un chico de 20 cubierto de vendas con pantalón vaquero rojo y una sudadera roja y negra con mancha de sangre, en sus manos era una guadaña negra manchada de sangre.

Detrás de él estaba una niña de 13, cabello rubio y ojos azules sin vida, su nombre era Rachel gardner, Ella viste una camisa con rayas horizontales en blanco y negro, un cárdigan blanco suelto, negro pantalones cortos y botas negras torpe con hebillas de plata. Además, Rachel lleva una gargantilla negra lisa y tiene una pequeña bolsa de mensajero negro con una solapa triangular.

-...Zack, tengo hambre...-decía la niña con una mirada sin emociones.

-...y que quiere que haga mocosa...por si no te dado cuenta, no tengo como darte algo de comer...-dijo Zack con una expresión irritante.

-...eres el adulto responsable, me debes alimentar...-dijo la niña con seriedad.

-... (suspiro)...bien, veamos, mira un bote de basura, puede comer ahí, encontrará una hamburguesa mordida o algo...-dijo Zack señalando con su guadaña a un bote de basura llenas.

-...no comeré basuras...alimentame con comidas de verdad...-dijo la niña con seriedad.

-...bah, bien mocosa del demonio, voy a conseguir tu maldita cena, mocosa mandona...-dijo irritado Zack mientra se dirige a la tienda.

-...una cosa, no te vayas lejos de mi...-dijo Zack mirando de reojo a Rachel que asentía mientra le da un pulgar.

-... (suspiro irritante)...bien, no tardó...-dijo Zack entrando a una tienda, ahí se escuchó el sonido de un grito y el sonido de algo cortando.

Zack había salido de la tienda con todo en la bolsa de cartón y su guadaña llenos de sangre fresca.

-...volví...Aquí tiene...-dijo Zack dando a Rachel la bolsa.

-...tenías que matarlo?...-dijo Rachel sin emociones.

-...ese gordo tenía un grito muy horrible que me irritaba mis oídos, por eso lo callé, además no tengo dineros para comprarles...-dijo Zack con un tono desinteresado.

-...bueno, solo no trate de matar a nadie mas, no quiero que la policías nos siga...-dijo Rachel mientra come galletas.

-...esta bien, no tenía pensando hacerlo, fue bastante malos que nos siguieron en los estados unidos, que buenos que los perdimos el rastros...-dijo Zack mientra entra a una casa abandonada con Rachel.

En el cuarto oscuro se podía ver a Zack acostado en suelo con su espalda apoyando a la pared.

Rachel estaba en la mesa comiendo la cena, pronto ella se acercó a Zack y le dio una galleta.

-...quieres?.,.-dijo Rachel haciendo que Zack tomará la galleta y lo comiera.

-...puedo preguntarte algo Zack?...-dijo Rachel haciendo que Zack terminará de comer.

-...ya que, que quiere preguntar...-dijo Zack.

-...porque decidiste cuidarme...-dijo Rachel.

-...porque le debo a tu Tio de mierda que descanse en paz, que te cuidara...créeme no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que te cuidaré hasta que me aburras y te mate...-dijo Zack .

-...entonces cuando me matarás, puedes matarme para que ya no sea una carga para ti...-dijo Rachel.

-...lo haré cuando tenga ganas, estoy cansado me duele los pies de tanto caminar...-dijo Zack enojado.

-...acaso Zack no es tu verdadero nombre?..porque según tu perfil, tu tenía amnesia...-dijo Rachel mientra le muestra a Zack el papel con pocas información.

-...tu tío de mierda me dio ese nombre porque ya no recordaba el mio, para serte franco, no recuerdo una mierda pero recuerdo un nombre de alguien y el nombre de un lugar que yo solía vivir ante...creo que se llamaba Kuoh?...-dijo Zack.

-como se llama el nombre...-pregunta Rachel.

-...veamos, creo que issue o sai o mizu, o issei, joder, los nombres japoneses es una mierda, lo único que escuche mi cabeza era issei creo?...-dijo Zack rascándose su cabeza.

-...ya veo, creo que esta aquí para buscar respuesta con tu pasado...-dijo Rachel interesada de saber del pasado de Zack.

-...me importa un pepino mi pasado, estoy mejor así, maldición dame una maldita galletas, tengo más hambre que un venezolano en hambruna...-dijo Zack mientra Rachel le da una galleta.

-...burlarte de las personas pobres esta mal...-dijo Rachel sin emociones.

-...deja de sermones, largarte a dormir, buenas noches mocosa...-dijo Zack mientra se duerme.

Rachel no dijo nada y se fue a la habitación vacía y sacó la manta gigante y se acostó a lado de Zack mientra se tapa con el con la manta.

Rachel se quedo dormido mientra Zack abría los ojos para ver a Rachel.

Comenzó a recordar al cierto doctor de mierda que era el tío de mierda de esa mocosa.

 **Recuerdos**

Vemos a Zack mirando a un hombre con bata de laboratorio que tenia heridas de balas en su cuerpo.

-...Zack, quiero que cuide a mi sobrina, que le busque un lugar donde pueda encontrar la felicidad...por favor hazlo por mi Zack. ..-decía el doctor mientras cierra los ojos, ya había muerto.

Zack camino hacia la cuna para ver a un bebé de 5 años.

-...bien mocosa, tu tío de mierda se murió, voy a cuidarte a partir de ahora...-dijo Zack mientra se retira de una instalación militar en llamas con muchos cadáveres de los soldados militares cortados en trozos.

Zack corrió con la bebe dormida en sus brazos, iba a hacer 5 largos años para cuidar a un bebé.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Zack sólo podía mirar a Rachel con desinterés hasta que sonrió un poco.

-...buena noches mocosa...-pensó Zack para luego dormir tranquilamente.

Mientra tanto, en el cielo estaba Ophis que miraba la casa abandonada.

-...finalmente después de 5 años, por fin te encuentro issei hyodou...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

 **Fin del Trailer.**


End file.
